Spiffworld
right|325px Spiffworld is a YouTube phenomenon, very well known for his videos of World of Warcraft based on Jonathan Coulton and Paul & Storm songs. His highest viewed video, Jonathan Coulton's "Code Monkey" has recieved more than 6,000,000 views. Mike "Spiff" Booth Mike Booth (often known as Spiff) started creating World of Warcraft videos around Jonathan Coulton songs in May 2006, with his first being re: Your Brains by Jonathan Coulton. Mike works for Microsoft and is a huge fan of JoCo. He has been to a few of his concerts, including JoCo's "Best. Concert. Ever." where footage of him was seen of him talking to Jonathan Coulton. He can also be seen in the front row with an orange shirt. Each time he uploads a video of Jonathan Coulton's songs, Jonathan himself uploads the link to his Twitter, as he finds them outstandingly great. As the years have passed, Mike's videos have got better and better in detail and quality. What started as something simple has turned into a YouTube sensation. Machinima In November 2009, Spiff stroke a deal with Machinima, which allows him to upload his videos onto the Machinima YouTube, and his own YouTube. Videos Million Views Videos List of Million Views Videos. These are a list of videos which have recieved over a million views on YouTube. Currently, the videos which have received over a million are: *Code Monkey (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 6,500,000 *re: Your Brains (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 4,800,000 *Future Soon (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 2,000,000 *Skullcrusher Mountain (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 1,500,000 *I Feel Fantastic (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 1,500,000 *Creepy Doll (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 1,200,000 *The Big Boom (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 1,100,000 *Betty and Me (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 1,100,000 Hundred-Thousand Views Videos These are a list of videos which have received between 100,000-999,999 views on YouTube. Currently, 18 of Spiff's videos have received over 100,000 views: *Just As Long As Me (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 640,000 *Podsafe Christmas Song (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 730,000 *Speed Monkey/Code Monkey Sped Up (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 666,000 *Chiron Beta Prime (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 700,000 *Mr. Fancy Pants (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 850,000 *Flickr (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 230,000 *Bacteria (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 490,000 *Live (Paul and Storm song) - Over 280,000 *The Captain's Wife's Lament (Paul and Storm song) - Over 930,000 *Shop Vac (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 440,000 *Tom Cruise Crazy (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 830,000 *Cruel, Cruel Moon (Paul and Storm song) - Over 520,000 *Dance, Soterios Johnson, Dance (Jonathan Coulton song) - Over 430,000 Thousand Views Videos These are a list of videos which have received between 0-99,999 views on YouTube. Currently, only 2 of Spiff's videos have received under 100,000 views: *Twitter @spiffworld - 40,000 *Spiff + Machinima.com Team Up - 30,000 First of May "First of May" was not only one of Jonathan Coulton's greatest creations, but was also one of Spiff's. He had used actions which World of Warcraft characters may use in non sexual ways, to sexual ways, and thus the video was removed from YouTube due to it's content. The video was very popular, but the video still stands on Google Video, Warcraft Movies, and Machinima. The video can be found here (Not in Spiff's channel anymore). External links Category:Fan movies